


Magnetism Pt. III

by octopuppy



Series: Naruto A/B/O [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Naruto’s heart skipped a beat as he thought of those eyes, usually full of intensity like a bird of prey, softening as he gazed upon his alpha’s face. The soft curl of his lip when he smiles, so subtle it is nearly imperceptible, but Naruto drinks it in every time; dark hair the shade of night and pale flesh the color of the moon contrasts his own sun kissed skin and dandelion hued spikes. Sasuke’s perfect omega to his enraptured alpha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto A/B/O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 404





	Magnetism Pt. III

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jibbly's work.

Omegas are stereotypically comforting presences. Often they exhibit calming energy and a penchant for nurturing that alphas, their more aggressive counterparts, do not show. Alphas are strong leaders and omegas are the ultimate collaborator. Betas, however, are lucky enough to be immune to much of the showcasing that the other two performed while maturing.

Of course, these are nothing more than stereotypes, and people should know better than to believe them, but especially after bonding with Sasuke, Naruto noticed exactly how far reaching they were.

“You bonded with him? I never thought he’d let anyone near him. And geez, look at your neck,” Shikamaru remarked, shaking his head as he gave Naruto a tentative sniff from across the table at Chouji’s favorite barbecue restaurant. He knew he smelled like both of them; they had spent the entire previous night tangled together in Naruto’s sheets.

“Bet you’ll have to use your alpha voice a lot with that one,” Chouji chimed in, shoving a large chunk of barbecued meat into his mouth as he eyed the purple bruise on the side of Naruto’s neck.

The alpha was taken aback by that. He’d never used his alpha voice. He always thought it was something you could do, but wouldn’t; at least, not to a partner. He tried to imagine how Sasuke would react. He shuddered at the thought.

“No.....” was all he managed to get out before Shikamaru interjected.

“How is it being with someone taller than you? I feel like most alphas wouldn’t like that at all.”

“Yeah, how does that work? Are we even sure Sasuke’s the omega after all?” Chouji guffawed and anger bubbled in Naruto’s chest. He slammed his palm down on the table in front of him, dishes rattling and the two other jumped out of their skin.

“You guys have no idea what he’s like.” His voice was low, dangerous as he leaned back in the booth, eyeing them coldly. “What bonding is like. So I’d suggest you stop talking about things you don’t understand.”

The two boys across from him exchanged a nervous look.

“You’re right. Sorry,” Shikamaru got out.

“Yeah, sorry.” Chouji looked fairly embarrassed.

A silence fell over them before Chouji broke it, mouth full of rice. 

“So, what is bonding like? Because it kind of just looks like it hurts.” He gestured at the blue and purple mark on his neck and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh.

“It does hurt,” he confessed, “but it also feels… good.”

“Like… In a sexual way?” Chouji whispered, sounding almost frightened.

“No, like in a really comforting way. I don’t know, you’re making it sound weird!” The blond alpha could feel his cheeks heat up as he talked about it.

Shikamaru made a face. 

“I’m sorry, but you said this was with Sasuke? He _comforted_ you? I’m not trying to talk shit on your boyfriend, but from what I know, that doesn’t sound right.”

Naruto just laughed again. He couldn’t argue that Sasuke seemed more than prickly from the outside looking in, but remembered exactly how soft his eyes were the previous night. _Boyfriend._ He liked that.

“He has the capacity, yes. I know how it sounds. But I could feel what he was feeling. I can do that now, because of the bond. It’s like… You can always kind of smell emotion, right? With the bond, I can smell it in his scent and feel it myself. We’re like… one entity.”

“So did you just grab him and bite him out of nowhere? Was there a buildup to this?” Chouji asked, and Naruto just rolled his eyes. 

The two betas were intrigued. They’d never experience something as strange and unique as an alpha-omega bond. When or if they eventually bonded to another beta, Naruto would have similar questions.

“Well, he actually bit me first.”

Shikamaru and Chouji both gasped and the alpha blinked. 

“I didn’t even know that was allowed,” Shikamaru muttered, looking shocked. “I thought alphas did it first, _always._ I mean with betas it doesn’t matter, but...”

Naruto just shrugged. 

“I didn’t think that any self respecting alpha would let an omega bond to him first,” Chouji began, and as Naruto cut his eyes at him, finished, “I was wrong, obviously.”

“I guess we’re just different.”

“To say the least,” Shikamaru chuckled and Naruto wasn’t sure how to take that. “You won’t even use your alpha voice on him.”

Naruto raised a brow at that.

“No, I don’t use alpha voice. Ever.”

He glared at Shikamaru pointedly until the brunet broke eye contact, coughing.

“Hey, I never said it was something you should do. Just meant that you could if you had to.”

“You never have to.”

Naruto’s voice was flat. Shikamaru just put his hands up in surrender and said nothing more on the subject. It was definitely for the best. 

Alpha voice was a way to compel omegas, especially a mate. It wasn’t mind control, but there was a biological aspect to it. The drive to appease an aggressive mate is strong. That definitely seemed like something Sasuke would never allow, and if his alpha were to ever try, he would certainly fight back. And he should. The thought had never even crossed Naruto’s mind. The only thing he had ever wanted to control about Sasuke was his suffering. 

He paid his portion of the bill, said his goodbyes, and began walking back to his, their apartment afterward, thoroughly exasperated by his friends. They meant well and were trying to understand but they were immature. Naruto knew that bonding could only truly be understood by one who had already experienced it. They seemed worried at his choice in mate, and he wasn’t sure what to say to dispel their concerns. 

He knew how Sasuke seemed from the outside. He was a traitor to their village, the government of which its citizens followed blindly. He had been pardoned by the hokage with much controversy. He walked free only because of his actions that prevented the Infinite Tsukuyomi and saved the world. 

He was unfriendly and cold to most people; he broke the mold of what most people expected an omega to be. His scent was dark and threatening and could make the hair on any alpha’s neck stand straight up as if he exuded actual electricity and not just its aura. He was, in a word, frightening. And beautiful. He was just as awe inspiring as the maelstrom he smelled of. Naruto’s heart skipped a beat as he thought of those eyes, usually full of intensity like a bird of prey, softening as he gazed upon his alpha’s face. The soft curl of his lip when he smiles, so subtle it is nearly imperceptible, but Naruto drinks it in every time; dark hair the shade of night and pale flesh the color of the moon contrasts his own sun kissed skin and dandelion hued spikes. Sasuke’s perfect omega to his enraptured alpha. 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Walking through the streets, he pulled his shirt collar up self consciously, but it fell again; people stared at the nasty bruise on his neck and they knew. He saw Hinata briefly and guilt pricked at his chest but the omega just disappeared into the crowd, milky eyes downcast. 

He’d never responded to her confession in the middle of the battle with Pein; her statement of not just willingness for, but desperate want of his affection, his alpha. He couldn’t respond at the time and now it was far too late. Of course, he would have rejected her; the scent of another constantly clouded his mind, but she deserved to hear it from him. Her scent was soft like green tea, jasmine, and the air before a light shower. It faded into the cacophony of hundreds of others and suddenly, an unfamiliar ninja appeared before him. 

“The hokage requests your presence,” they barked, and it didn’t seem like a request with how they took hold of his arm. He was led the few blocks to the hokage’s office and shown inside; the door clicked behind him and he was alone with Tsunade. Her gaze snapped up from the paperwork in front of her and she took a moment to pour herself some sake, sipping it without expression. 

Her alpha energy was overpowering and Naruto’s spine straightened subconsciously in fear. 

“Naruto.”

Her scent filled her office and, although Naruto was terrified, it was comforting. It had a lemongrass quality to it as well, (they were both Senju alphas after all,) but alongside the scent of fresh earth and hulled rice. It was earthy and rich and grounding. 

“What do you think you’ve done?”

He cocked his head at that, as if he had no inkling of what she was referring to. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes screwed shut in frustration. 

“You’re too young to be bonded, gaki.”

Oh. That. 

“You’re probably right,” was all he said, and she looked at him sternly, brows furrowed. 

“I am right. What were you thinking?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask—“

“I don’t need to ask a damn thing, you reek of him,” she waved a hand at him dismissively and he felt his face flare.  
“Just… be careful. Take care of yourself. Bonding isn’t something that can just be undone.”

She gently touched the scar on her own neck, a distant expression taking over her face, remembering her very own mate that she’d lost in the war. They had been young, too. 

“I will, Baa-chan. I promise.”

He steps forward and put his hand on top of one of hers and she grips it tightly, looking up at him, eyes glistening. 

“I can’t believe how far you’ve come, and the last thing I want is to see it wasted.” 

She wiped away dewy tears before they had a chance to collect and fall. She looked frustrated at the display of emotion but the other alpha gave a small laugh. 

“Me neither. And I couldn’t have done it without him.”

Tsunade had a look on her face that suggested she was about to argue, but thought better of it. 

“Naruto, you are so capable. Remember that.” She gave his hand one final squeeze before letting go and waving him off again, tone gruff.  
“Now get out, I have a lot of things to do today.”

“Thanks, granny. Love you.” 

He heard her grumbling over his shoulder as he left the office. 

When he finally made it home, he opened the door and the smell of soap and Sasuke flooded his senses. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he closed the door behind him, kicked off his sandals, and entered his apartment. The shower was running and he approached the bathroom but stopped at the door, embarrassed. Without thinking, he inhaled deeply; the alpha felt horribly creepy doing so, but because of their fresh bond, Sasuke’s already captivating scent was almost too much for him to resist.

“Naruto.”

He hears his name, muffled by the door and his heart leaps to his throat. Beet red, he coughs before speaking.

“Yes?”

“I know you’re there.” There is a painfully long silence; the sound of water hitting the shower floor roared in his ears and the smell of lightning slowly overpowered him.  
“Come here.”

Sasuke’s voice was low and had taken on a distinctly omega quality that sent a shudder down Naruto’s spine. He took a deep breath before he opened the door, trying to calm himself, but instead got a lungful of clouds. Dizzy, he walked in, and he could see Sasuke’s silhouette against the frosted glass shower door. 

The blond swallowed hard. He hadn’t been able to see a thing the night before between the sheets of the bed in his dark room. It was fully lit in this bathroom, and he was in the shower. Waiting. He shed his clothes and as he approached the shower door it cracked open, steam rolling out, one purple eye gazing into his. He opened it further and Sasuke stepped aside to let him in. 

The alpha winced at the temperature of the water but Sasuke just smirked at him and took his place under the stream without complaint. His eyes shut as he leaned back, hot water running through his hair. Naruto just watched, enraptured, his eyes roving shamelessly for a moment; he noticed his omega flinch in pain as the hot water ran over the nasty bruise on his neck. Guilt twinged in his gut and he leaned forward to kiss Sasuke on the lips, painfully aware of their nakedness as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s waist, palm resting on the small of his back.

Sasuke kissed back enthusiastically, nipping and sucking; Naruto knew his lips would bruise but his head was spinning and he couldn’t care less. Sasuke’s hand was buried in his hair and his head was tipped barely backward to accommodate their slight height difference; his inner alpha wanted him to take control of the situation but Sasuke fought him every step of the way. He growled and could feel Sasuke’s smirk against his mouth.

He broke away to look Sasuke in the face and was met with that signature smug look. He somehow hated and loved it. The alpha suddenly reached past Sasuke to turn off the water.

“Bedroom,” was all Naruto said, and Sasuke cocked his head, narrowing his eyes slightly, but did not make a move to get out of the shower.

“Make me,” he uttered.

Naruto froze at that. Did he mean…?

Sasuke’s fingers trailed down from his hair to his collarbone, resting there.

“Make. Me.” His omega repeated slowly, those mismatched eyes boring into his own brilliant blue.

He felt conflicted, and yet… 

“**Bedroom, now.**”

Naruto’s alpha voice felt foreign in his throat. He wasn’t sure he even knew how he did it, but Sasuke’s reaction was worth it. The omega made a small noise, his spine straightening as a single shudder went through his body. His visible pupil enlarged, still gazing desperately into Naruto’s; the sight was erotic in a foreign way. He abruptly left the shower, walking straight to the bedroom, still dripping wet.

Naruto’s jaw dropped. He hopped out of his shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hair and body quickly, tossing it on the worst of the puddle, and following Sasuke to the bedroom.

When he reached the threshold, Sasuke was already laying in bed. He said nothing, but Naruto could smell his desire from feet away. He climbed into the bed beside him, pulling the sheets over both of them. He kissed his omega hard, and Sasuke clung to him in a way he never had before. It was uncharacteristic but welcome.

“Your hair is dripping,” Naruto laughed, sweeping wet locks from Sasuke’s forehead, who just shivered.

“You said ‘now,’” he breathed back, leaning into his alpha’s touch. His eyelids fluttered and he nuzzled that small area under his jaw against Naruto’s hand, and Naruto immediately marked himself with it, touching under his own jaw and swiping down his neck. Their scents intermingled to create the most intoxicating thing the alpha had ever smelled.

“I guess I did.” He looked at his omega in the low light and butterflies filled him to the brim. Sasuke was looking back at him so gently and his head swam, drunk with the scent of his love.  
“Kiss me.”

Sasuke did not move; his eyes holding a glint of something defiant and alluring. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out.

“**Omega.**” Sasuke straightened at that, pupils dilating again immediately. He stared into Naruto’s eyes intensely and a shiver ran down the alpha’s spine. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. And he couldn’t believe Sasuke liked it.  
“**Kiss me.**”

Without hesitation, Sasuke gripped his hair and pulled him into a fevered kiss. His omega’s tongue swept against his bottom lip and his lips parted to allow it access. 

He’d never so much as kissed anyone else. From the day Sasuke presented, although he didn’t want to admit it, he had been obsessed. Others never sparked a lasting interest; his mind always wandered back to that familiar, dangerous scent and those dark eyes. There were others that he knew he could be compatible with; for example, Hinata, with her soothing jasmine aura; Gaara, whose scent was of rich clove and cinnamon; or even Sai, who smelled of clean cotton and mint. But the pull was never as strong. When he smelled Sasuke, it felt like nothing else existed. 

While they kissed he inhaled deeply, his senses overwhelmed with full clouds. He noticed Sasuke do the same and heave a shudder as the alpha’s hand trailed downward between them, taking gentle hold of his omega. He was fully aroused; Naruto supposed the alpha voice had its purpose after all. He pumped his wrist and Sasuke buried his face in his alpha’s neck, breathing hard.

“Wait,” Sasuke gasped, rolling over and producing a bottle of lube from Naruto’s nightstand. That definitely wasn’t there before. Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
“I picked some up.”

“Why?” Naruto asked dumbly, and Sasuke just stared at him. Finally, it clicked. “Oh.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Naruto clasped Sasuke’s hand around the bottle, eyes sparkling in earnest. “I just didn’t think that you’d want that. I mean, you’re so… I don’t know, _not omega_ most of the time.”

Sasuke’s head cocked just slightly and he gave a short, awkward laugh.

“Most alphas don’t respect omegas that can’t carry offspring. We’re objects to them. I will not allow myself to be controlled or dominated.” His hand worked around the bottle, gripping Naruto’s fingers tighter. “But you… You’re my alpha. I chose you, and I trust you.”

There was a heavy silence where Naruto thought he may cry. Instead, he pulled Sasuke into another kiss. All this time, Sasuke had made himself into an unapproachable figure, but it was to protect himself. Omegas often weren’t as respected as alphas or betas, and although it was based on outdated notions of a hierarchy, that didn’t mean that there weren’t far reaching consequences.

When Sasuke had presented there were many who lost respect for the up and coming child prodigy. Naruto had even heard it before himself. 

_Omegas can’t fight,_ sneered an adult alpha as he sniffed Sasuke, scoffing at his shiny new headband. _Better off making this one a kitchen maid._

Naruto remembered the rage that had emanated off of his teammate in that moment; although he said nothing, it was infectious.

_Sasuke’s way stronger than you!_ He screeched, and was literally dragged away from the situation by Kakashi.

Sasuke had never thanked him or acknowledged what he’d done, but his gratitude was clear in the way he’d treated Naruto afterwards. He was not nearly as cold.

Naruto was pulled back to the present moment when Sasuke broke away from the kiss, shoving the lube into Naruto’s hand without another word. He took it, heart rate increasing. The omega helped him crack open the bottle and coat a finger. (Things were harder for the both of them with only two hands between them.)

“**Turn over.**” 

Sasuke gave him a long look before he did as he was told, mismatched eyes hazy with lust. He flinched as Naruto’s cool finger settled against him, but consciously relaxed, letting out a breath of anticipation.

“It’s okay,” Naruto pressed a kiss to the center of Sasuke’s shoulder blades and pushed inside. Sasuke flinched again at the foreign sensation but turned back to breathe in the comforting scent of his mate and relaxed once more. Naruto’s slickened finger slid deeper, experimentally curling, and after a moment, the omega let out a low moan, pushing back against his hand.

“Is that good?” He breathed, speeding up his rhythm; Sasuke just moved his hips back, eyes screwed shut. Naruto carefully added another finger; too much lubricant spilled out earlier so it was slick as well. Sasuke winced in pain but willed his muscles to relax, and before too long, the pain had faded and he was panting and moaning in pleasure. 

“Hurry,” he pleaded, and his alpha obliged. He withdrew his hand and found the bottle again, applying it liberally as Sasuke waited. The omega tried to touch himself but his alpha caught his hand, making them both sticky.

“**Wait.**”

Sasuke growled at that but obliged. When he felt Naruto press against him again, his hips bucked backward. Naruto held him in place as he thrusted, retreating when Sasuke’s pain became too much. He was so tight it hurt. Naruto moves slowly, being gentle on his omega, teeth gritted in concentration. Sasuke let out a deep groan and, in a rare display, used a voice Naruto had never heard.

“**_Fuck me._**” 

The sound of Sasuke’s voice was a shock to his system, like taking hold of an electric fence. He gripped Sasuke’s hip tightly and rocked his hips forward, drawing out a gasp from his partner. He’d never heard omega voice before. Alpha voice was a display of dominance, omega voice was an intimate request. And to hear Sasuke’s voice so velvety was almost enough to send him over the edge. Soon enough he was fully inside his omega and they both rattled out a long exhale; Sasuke’s scent was heavy in his nostrils and he couldn’t keep control any longer as his hand moved from Sasuke’s hip downward to grasp him firmly. Sasuke gasped and let out a yelp as Naruto thrust deep inside him again and he finished unceremoniously, making a mess of Naruto’s hand. That was enough for the alpha, who followed suit, panting into Sasuke’s still wet hair. Afterward, he withdrew and lay beside his mate.

They both lay there trying to catch their breath, Sasuke’s eyes were closed and Naruto’s gaze was roving his face without shame. When one dark eye cracked open and caught him in the act, he wasn't embarrassed.

“**I love you,**” he said, and Sasuke just looked back at him for a moment in silence.

“**_I love you,_**” the omega repeated back to him, and the sound made Naruto melt completely.

“I love that, too.”

“Don’t get used to it,” was all Sasuke said, but he had a real smile on his face this time, and Naruto basked in it.


End file.
